


Black Is The Color Of My True Love’s Hair

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Latex/Leather, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves decides to give up the reins. Credence surprises him in more ways than one.





	Black Is The Color Of My True Love’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The blindfold was abruptly pulled off his face. 

Graves blinked at the sudden light. He briefly noted that he was naked before turning his head to look at the bed frame which he knew his wrists were tied to. He pulled at the restraints, testing their strength. They didn’t budge an inch. An amused huff turned his attention to the foot of the bed. The sight that greeted him punched the air out of his lungs.

His eyes traced up impossibly long legs in skintight leather pants. They looked painted on and left nothing to the imagination. The low riding pants turned to a milky white navel and bare stomach. His eyes caught on small, dusty pink nipples before jumping up. An inch wide leather collar, fastened with a metal ring in the center. Thin hands were wrapped in black latex going all the way up to the elbow. Loosely gripped in the right hand was a leather cat o’ nine tails. Finally was the face. Framed by long black hair was an amused face, smirking lips painted ruby red.

Graves closed his eyes, breathing heavily. What had he gotten himself into? They snapped back open at the sound of footsteps rounding the bed. We’re those..? Turning his head to the right, he looked down and immediately shut his eyes again as he groaned loudly.

Red. Fucking. Stilettos.

“Like what you see?” an amused voice asked. Graves kept his eyes shut as he tried to control himself.

He gasped at the strike to his thighs. It wasn’t enough to hurt, just surprise.

“I asked you a question.” He rushed to answer.

“Yes! God yes! You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Credence smiled as he ran latex covered fingers down his chest.

“No swearing. I’ll let it go this time since it was such a nice compliment, but next time you’ll be punished.” Graves swallowed hard at the thought.

“Now, since you were so sweet, I’ll let you choose. How do you want to come?” Graves didn’t even have to think about his answer.

“Inside you. Sir.” He added the title as an afterthought, but knew it was a good decision when Credence bit his lip. Recovering quickly, Credence climbed onto the bed and straddled Graves’ thighs.

“You think you’ve been good enough for that?” he asked, trailing the ends of the cat along his chest.

“Yes, sir,” he gasped, tugging on his restraints. He wanted to run his hands along those leather clad thighs. Wanted to taste that ruby red mouth. He wanted, so badly.

Sensing his distress, Credence laid himself down on top of him. Graves leaned forward to catch his lips, but he pulled back just out of reach. Graves groaned, causing Credence to smile. Credence darted his tongue out to lick Graves’ lips. Graves caught his tongue with his mouth and sucked. Credence whined and pushed himself away, getting to his feet. He stepped out of the heels and began peeling off his pants. Graves wasn’t sure how he did it so easily. He’d have been sad to see them go, but every inch of skin revealed had his cock hardening even more.

Naked but for the gloves, he climbed back onto his hips. Grabbing hold of Graves cock, he positioned himself above him.

“Wait!” Credence looked down in surprise, the familiar uncertainty creeping into his gaze. Graves hurried to reassure him. “You didn’t prepare yourself. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Credence grinned in response, moving back into position.

“Didn’t I?” he asked. Placing the head at his entrance, he sank down slowly. Graves threw back his head, teeth clenched. Credence placed his hands on his chest for balance as he lifted himself before slamming back down.

A burst of magic and Graves was sitting up, hands grasping hips. Credence gasped in surprise. Graves started slamming into the younger man. Credence wrapped his arms around his neck, just holding on. Graves finally caught that scarlet mouth in a brutal kiss. He shoved his tongue in, fucking his boy from both ends.

Credence yelled as he was suddenly flipped on his back. Graves leaned back and fucked him as hard as he could. Credence grabbed the headboard to stay in place, moans pouring out of his mouth. Graves reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Credence fell apart immediately. He cried out as he spent all over his chest.

Graves cursed as those muscles tightened around him. He leaned down and bit his lover’s neck as he came harder than he can ever remember doing. When he finished, he pulled out and flopped down on the bed. Credence turned and curled around him, nuzzling his neck.

“You broke the rules,” he murmured tiredly. Graves kissed his hair.

“You can’t expect me to behave when you’re dressed all sexy like that.” Credence smacked his chest playfully. Graves pulled back enough to meet his eyes. “I mean it. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Credence flushed. “I hope you plan on wearing that every day.” Credence smacked him again.

“Don’t make me get the tails back out!” Graves laughed while Credence buried his face in his neck, hiding a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, they do have a safe-word. It’s “obscurus”. Shut up. I’m too tired to think of anything better right now.


End file.
